1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for providing Intelligent Outbound Calling even when the called party is not a customer to such a service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there are a number of enhanced call handling services available. For example, “find-me” and “follow-me” services provide the capability for a caller to a customer to the service to be connected to the customer even if the customer is at a different location. To call such a customer, a calling party typically dials one telephone number associated with the customer, and the service dials one or more other telephone numbers in an attempt to find or follow the customer. However, such services are not currently available if the called party is not a customer to such a service. A need arises for a technique by which such enhanced call handling services can be provided even when the called party is not a customer to such a service.